Mary Lee Davidson
Herself when she received her awards. Lauching a deseperate move to protect Sanghelian civil fleet During her last battle Her last word Early Life Mary Lee Davidson, originally Mary Lee Stewart, was born in the small town of Sainte Foy, a suburb of Quebec City. In high school, she was noticed by her teachers for her exceptional ability in both science and gymnastics. She graduated high school at the top of her class, earning a degree in science. After high school she attended Sainte Foy College, Specializing in Math and Science. While she attended classes there she met Francis Davidson, her future husband. After two years of hard work, she was accepted into the prestigious Southern California Naval Academy at the age of 19. Family's story Mary Lee was the oldest of her family. She had a younger brother, Simon. Her father Charles was native from Portland in Oregon. Her mother, Cécile Lacombe was from Quebec city. At a young age her father entered in the marines corps and was transferred to the Valcartier military base of Quebec City. There her parents met each other. Mary Lee was born in 2574 her brother in 2576 and her youger sister in 2579. Her parents were both killed in a horrific homicide. The pilot was an alcoholic and that day he decided to kill himself. After the accident, her brother committed suicide by hanging himself. 5 years after her, her sister joined the UNSC Navy corp. Military Study At first her parents objected her joining the academy, still remembering the heavy casualties of the Human-Covenant War. She was quickly recognized for her diligence and extensive knowledge in the areas of space anomalies and physics in general. She rose quickly through the ranks of her fellow students and quickly became one of the best students in the school, a feat made even more spectacular by the fact that she knew little English at the time. She graduated at the top of her class. Private Life At the age of 20, she married longtime boyfriend Francis Davidson. Although they were assigned to different areas of space for the first 5 years of their marriage, they managed to keep their relationship together and were reunited when they both were assigned to the “UNSC Relentless”. They managed to remain on the same ships for years, their superiors recognizing their excellent teamwork. When she was serving onboard the Remembrance, her parents both died in a horrific crash. She was badly shaken when she found out. The only things that kept her from coming apart completely were her husband,her younger sister and sense of duty. They had to continue their long-distance marriage, though, when he was offered a position of command in the newly revived UNSC Navy Corps Military service before the war She was assigned as a pilot for a unit that tested experimental fighters on Luna, there she gain the nickname of "SONNE" sun in german for her stronge ability of leader. After about five years with the squadron, she was promoted to Squad leader and assigned to a destroyer, the UNSC Remembrance. This destroyer’s main purpose was to map out new slipspace routes and to scout out new systems for colonization, since the Human-Covenant war destroyed almost all the human colony worlds. After a four years of exemplary service, she was promoted to commander. Her first command was the “UNSC Relentless”, a medium-sized frigate. This was attached to the Battlegroup Everest of the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet. Necros War During the Necros War, Davidson proved her worth with her brilliant command of the Relentless. Her knowledge of tactics and physics allowed her to execute maneuvers many thought impossible, maneuvers that would tear apart larger ships. Her superiors recognizing her talent at command, and thereby promoted her to Vice Admiral. She was placed in command of her Battlegroup and was transferred to the UNSC Everest, an Apophis-class Heavy Carrier. This was one of the newest ships in the UNSC arsenal. She continued on distinguishing herself by providing firepower and precious support during engagements that would have otherwise been lost. She received many awards because of her exemplary service: the Purple Heart, the Medal of Honor, the UNSC Superior Unit Medal and the UNSC Silver Star Medal. Battle of Kanna During ths battle her mission was to support heavier unit by lauch fighter. That was her very first mission with the rank of Vice Admiral. Later in the fight the Everest enganged a Assault carrier in point blank range destroying it using a coordinate stike of Mac salva and heavy fire from the Archer missile. In the last moment of the battle She coordinate an assault over the brute ship destroying 5 of them and dommaging over 14. Unfortunatly her ship was crippled when a plasma torpedo hit the warhead hangar dommaging the near reactor room putting the ship offline for the rest of the battle. When she restarte the reator the space fight was over but she send another platton of marines to her husband in ground to eliminate the remmanig brute force. OPERATION WARDOG The final stand She had her final stand on May 21 2620, at a battle being fought over Prohok. The UNSC-AUR was heavily outnumbered and the population of the planet had to be evacuated. She was assigned to protect the civilian convoy so they could escape the system. To buy time, Mary executed a desperate maneuver that would cost the lives of her and her crew. Her ship fired several MAC charges through the barrier of Necros ships to distract them and draw fire to herself. Knowing she was doomed, she continued fighting valiantly until her ship was destroyed. She died holding her engagement ring. Her last transmission was “Tell my husband that I died with honor. Hero The Sangheillan Governemnt honored her sacrifice by erecting a monument in her honor. On it, they wrote " This person sacrificed her life to save the people of Prorok. Heroes fall to let us grow. Let her name be remembered forever. Mary Lee Davidson, a human, died to protect our brothers. Remember this female human as a symbol of unity between Sangheilli and humans. They are our brothers in all but blood. Remember Mary Lee Davidson, a hero to all of us!"-The Sangheilian high council. Burial Despite her body never being found, her husband wanted a tomb that would contain a personal object. Thus, on July 6 2620, the after the official ceremony for the Battlegroup Everest her favorite picture of her husband was put into a tomb. There, her husband had the honor and the curse of awarding her the Colonial Cross posthumously.Also at the ceremony the song "SONNE" from the group rammstein was played, it was a reference to her nickname when she was a fighter pilot. Every officer of the HighCom were present at the burial remembering of the brilliant officer she was. She was given a 21 gun salute. Her husband said these words at the ceremony Observation from other officers Army General Brad Wright at her funeral. '''Chief Instructor Arnold Johnson' seeing her talent at piloting a pelican. '''Her husband' at her funeral. '''Her Husband' after the funeral. '''Lieutenant-Colonel Steve D. Huang' prior to her funeral Her Husband during her burial Fleet Admiral Jordan Davis trivia *A large part of this fanon is based on a real life person, only the name has been changed. *In Quebec, a college is kind of a stepping stone between high school and university. It is similar in function to a community college in the U.S. By law, a person wanting to enter a University is required to attend 2 years of college.